un amor imposible
by acertijo
Summary: es unahistoria sin mucho que decir, pero tierno al final..by asertijo.


Quien hubiera pensado que estaría escribiendo esto ahora…

Quien hubiera pensado que estaría escribiendo esto ahora…

Lo importante es que quiero enseñar que hasta la pareja menos correspondida puede existir, pero la moraleja es "Ama a quien te ama, no a quien te ilusiona''…

Es por eso que he decidido escribir esta novela…quiero enseñar a todos los que me rodean que se lo que hago con mi vida…y que nunca perseveren a alguien imposible…si quieren entender de que estoy hablando, lean esta historia.

Un amor imposible

(Por acertijo)

Era una noche especial en la aldea de konoha.

La primavera había llegado y todos buscaban pareja para el festival de primavera. Ya todos tenían pareja excepto 4 personas que no se decidían si ir o no al festival. Ellos eran haruno sakura, uzumaki naruto, hyuga neji y hyuga hinata.

Un pétalo de loto caía en la cara de la pensativa y a la ves intrigante kunoichi hyuga

-pensamiento de hinata:…que me dirán cuando no me vean en el festival?...creo que tendré que enfrentar que no me invitara nadie pues no soy lo suficiente bonita como para ir al baile.

El sonido de la puerta la despierta de su sueño sin dormir y cuando se abre aparece su amor platónico, naruto se le acerca y la mira a los ojos.

Hinata pensaba ya que la invitaría al baile y no pasaría la vergüenza de no ir al baile

-naruto: hinata… yo quería decirte algo muy importante que he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo

Ha hinata le brillaban los ojos pensando que naruto la invitaría a el baile, pero una lagrima mojo su mejilla enrojecida al escuchar las frías palabras del uzumaki.

-naruto: eres la única amiga que tengo y te quería decir algo que decidí…he invitado a sakura-chan al festival de primavera

El asombro y la pena no faltaron en la chica esperanzada y ansiosa convirtiéndola en la chica mas desanimada posible

-hinata:…eso es muy bueno naruto-kun

Al ver esa lagrima de la mejilla de la chica, naruto reacciona

-naruto: pasa algo hinata?

-hinata: no, no pasa nada naruto-kun. Querías preguntarme algo?

-naruto: la verdad es que no, solo nesecitaba contárselo a alguien de confianza

Al escuchar eso, hinata se siente resentida por la razón por la que le va a contar ese suceso tan doloroso para ella

-pensamiento de hinata: y para eso vino?, para refregarme en la cara que no me invito? Creo que me quiere decir que no me quiere seca de el y de su pareja…ya entiendo.

Después de un largo día conversando sobre lo que aran en el festival, hinata queda sola en su habitación y un momento de quebrajante silencio, hizo que la mujer rompiera en llantos, llantos que fueron escuchados por el frío y poco expresivo neji.

-neji:…

Al día siguiente, la ninja decidió agotar sus penas entrenando sus técnicas.

Y en el campo de entrenamiento de la casa hyuga. El sonido de los golpes de la ninja rompían el silencio del ambiente de seriedad y frialdad, pero la ninja no sabia que estaba siendo observada por el joven neji.

-neji:… hinata-sama.

En la tarde de mismo día, hinata se preparaba para ir de compras y cuando se disponía a salir, es interrumpida por neji.

-neji: te acompaño hinata-sama

Hinata intenta no expresar su extrañeza, pero sus impulsos son más fuertes haciendo que salieran palabras de su boca

-hinata: por que la generosidad neji-niisan?

-neji: no me parece que vallas sola por la calle

Hinata callo en modo de respeto por el hombre que la acompañaba.

En la calle, hinata tomada del brazo de neji se imagina por que la habría acompañado a hacer simples compras.

-pensamiento de hinata: habrá sido mi padre el responsable de que me acompañe?. O tal ves esta tramando algo en mi contra

De repente es asombrada por el gesto de cariño que expresa su acompañante.

Neji había tomado la mano de hinata.

Al ver la cara enrojecida de hinata, neji suelta su mano.

-neji: lo siento hinata-sama, no pensé que te disgustaría tanto

-hinata: no, no me disgusta, pero no es normal en ti esos gestos

-neji: lo se, no debí haberlo echo

-hinata: no te preocupes neji-niisan

-neji:… hinata-sama… yo quería preguntarte una cosa

-hinata: que cosa?

-neji: tu…tu irías al festival de primavera con migo?

-hinata: pensé que irías con ten-ten

-neji: ella ira con lee y no creo que sea correcto que seas la única que no valla a el festival.

-hinata: pero, como sabes que no iré al festival

-neji:… por casualidad escuche tu conversación con naruto-kun

-hinata: pues…no me disgustaría ir contigo al festival

Dice llena de vergüenza.

Neji, al oír eso, transforma esa cara fría en una sonrisa muy grande

-neji: en serio?

-hinata: si, además tú tampoco puedes quedarte sin ir al festival

Neji se queda en silencio por todo el trayecto hasta que llegan a su hogar de nuevo. Ahí se separaron a sus habitaciones.

En la tarde del mismo día, hinata se preparaba para salir a caminar un rato para poder pensar.

Mientras que neji se estaba entrenando para calmar esa ansiedad de ir al festival pronto.

-neji:…

Mientras, hinata caminaba por las calles sola y pensativa hasta que se encuentra con sakura la cual la mira con vergüenza

-hinata:…no te preocupes, yo ya tengo pareja en el festival

-sakura:…(suspiro) pensé que no irías por mi culpa al festival

-hinata: y ya tienes todo preparado para el festival, verdad?

-sakura: la verdad no, no me he dado el tiempo para prepararme

-hinata: pues entonces preparémonos juntas para ir

-sakura: esta bien

Con esas palabras, las dos jóvenes comenzaron a elegir su vestuario, sus adornos, etc.

En ese momento, naruto se preparaba para el festival junto con su amigo shikamaru

-naruto: no se que ponerme cuando salgo con sakura-chan

-shikamaru: yo al menos se lo que le gusta a temari

-naruto: esto no me pasa cuando salgo con hinata

-shikamaru: pues debiste haber pensado antes de invitar a sakura

-naruto: lo se…

-shikamaru: pero ahora no puedes cambiar de pareja

-naruto: por que no?

-shikamaru: no supiste?, hinata ira con neji

-naruto: que?

-shikamaru: así como lo oyes

-naruto:…por que no me dijo hinata?

Mientras, neji aun estaba entrenando sus técnicas

-hanabi: si yo fuera tú, me estaría preparando para el festival, sabes que es una de las pocas oportunidades que tienes de estar seca de mi hermana.

-neji: que te diseque quiero estar cerca de tu hermana?

-hanabi: por favor, se te nota en la cara, te enrojeces demasiado cuando estas cerca de ella.

En ese momento, neji se va del campo de entrenamiento directo a su habitación a prepararse para el festival

Al fin llega el día del festival de primavera y todas las parejas estaban en la pista de baile. Hinata bestia un vestido amarillo hermoso y sakura un vestido muy parecido al de hinata solo que rosado.

En el momento de los bailes lentos, todas las parejas se unieron y solo una no se decidió en bailar o no

-neji:…hinata-sama…me concederías esta pieza?

-hinata:…claro

En mitad del baile, neji le dice ha hinata lo que no le pudo decir en mucho tiempo

-neji: hinata-sama… yo quería decirte una cosa

-hinata: que cosa?

-neji: yo… yo…te aprecio mucho como mujer hinata-sama

-hinata:…

-neji: lo que quiero decir es que…me gustaría mucho casarme contigo

-hinata: eso…es una proposición.

-neji: hinata-sama…tu te casarías conmigo?

-hinata:…si

Con esa respuesta, hinata se apega al pecho de su futuro esposo y los dos se pierden en el baile

fin


End file.
